This invention relates generally to improvements in tables, and more particularly to an improved swivel mounted boat table that can be selectively held at desired height and pivot position, either in place or swung out of the way to permit passage, and which is easily disassembled for storage.
In the design of pleasure craft (sail or powered), the need to conserve space while providing ample room for essential equipment and free passage of personnel, is predominant. For this reason, seating space is usually minimal and tables in the conventional sense are either nonexistent or designed for fold-away storage within a below-decks compartment. On the other hand, there is constant need for a table in the cockpit or other operating area of a boat, for use as a chart table, for food preparation or service, and so on.
The present invention is directed to a solution to the above and additional problems as will appear.
It is a general object of the inventon, therefore, to improve upon boat tables of the type described, particularly with respect to means providing a swivel based mounting for the table so that the table can be alternately positioned at a point of use or swung out of the way to enable free passage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a boat table of such character which has a laterally offset support held by clamp means insertable in a support bracket, whereby the boat table can be clamped and retained either in a position of use or in a position which is out of the way.
It is another object of the invention to provide a boat table of such character which is readily assembled at any desired position in a cockpit or other portion of a boat, and which is just as easily disassembled for relatively quick flat storage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the detailed description thereof and from the drawings.